


Different

by scuro (kenkaosky)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkaosky/pseuds/scuro
Summary: Duo tries to explain his relationship with Heero.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 18





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LiveJournal; 4.08.07

"Mornin', babe." I glance around the kitchen and find him in his customary seat at the end of the table, newspaper in one hand and a piece of half eaten toast in the other. I lean down, push the calico cat that is resting on his lap onto the floor, and kiss him good morning, smiling at the taste of Nutella on his lips -- it took him years to admit he liked the stuff.

"'Bout time you got down here, lazy-ass," he murmurs against my mouth. "When you get home from work today, clean out the shower. Your damn hair is clogging the drain." I can't help but chuckle a bit, brushing my lips across his once more before pulling away and sticking my tongue out in a decidedly childish gesture. He rolls his eyes at me once, before turning his full attention back to the paper.

Still grinning, I turn around and walk toward the stove where a hot mug of coffee is waiting for me. Sitting next to it is an unopened bag of bagels, blueberry. My favorite.

Bagel in one hand and coffee in the other I walk over to the kitchen table and take a seat in the chair next to Heero's. I gently pull the paper from his lax fingers and ignore the glare he sends me, we both know he's done reading. Taking another sip of coffee, I begin skimming the articles.

"Relena called." He says after a moment of comfortable silence. "She wants us to come see the new baby this weekend." I nod distractedly, most of my attention focused on the day's top story, which seems to be something about a water-skiing chipmunk in Panama. Shaking my head, I slide the paper across the table.

"She give you a date?" I ask, mostly just to prove that I was paying attention.

"No. Just said sometime this weekend. You got anything planned?" I doubt he really cares either way and has probably already agreed, he knows me well enough to discern that'll I'll cancel anything short of an assignment from the good Lady, Commander Une. We hardly ever see Relena anymore, and I know he misses her more than he lets on. Hell, I miss her. I look at the calendar hanging above our stove out of habit, my eyebrows rising on my forehead slightly when I see what day it is.

"No, babe. I'm free." I reply quietly, taking a bite of my bagel before standing up to get ready to leave. "I'm heading out."

"You taking the car or the bike?" He asks, getting up to grab the lunch I know he's packed for me. He pauses at the key stand, an eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Bike." Heero grabs the bike key and tosses it to me, nodding in approval when I catch it without a second thought. "Don't you get a soda." He tells me, just like every morning, handing me the paper bag that I'm sure contains something ridiculously healthy. I roll my eyes at him, but accept it with a smile and kiss him once more before turning on my heel.

"I know. Vending machine's got water." I finish the sentence for him, and he glares at me in mock annoyance. "Happy Anniversary." I say quietly, and I see the beginnings a smile form on his face.

"Call if you're gonna be late. And don't forget to clean the shower."

* * *

At the office they're always saying "Maxwell and Yuy? I thought that was just a rumor!" And from the way we act at the office and, most of the time at home, I'd have to say I'm not surprised.

We don't go around advertising that we've got something going on, even our closest friends would still be in the dark if they hadn't caught us making out on the kitchen table. Quatre was the only one who got it on his own, and Heero still takes pride in the fact that our little space heart spent five oblivious months before figuring out there was a little more going on than what meets the eye.

There's nothing flowery about this relationship Heero and I have, we don't go around holding hands or giving each other candy hearts on Valentine's Day. When Relena found out we were together she almost went into cardiac arrest saying "But you two can't stand each other!" And ninety-nine percent of the time she's right.

Those spandex shorts he wears? No matter how nice his ass looks in them, they are the ugliest things I have ever laid eyes on and I am almost embarrassed to been seen in public with him when he's wearing them.

The braid I've got trailing down to my thighs? He thinks it's more trouble than it's worth, and has threatened to cut it off while I was sleeping more times than I can count.

Once we hit the five year mark, people started accepting that we were in a pretty steady relationship and didn't plan on ending it anytime soon. That's when they started asking us for our firsts.

How did you two first meet? I shot him. Twice.

When did you two first kiss? Over at his place. We were watching a cheap horror flick and drinking too much beer.

They typically aren't pleased to hear that that was the first time we had sex too, or that our first date took place the weekend afterward.

Marriage and soulmates are a couple other recurring topics we've been questioned about, mostly often by Relena seeing as she got married five years ago and has three kids to show for it. When Heero and I told her we were never getting married she looked at us like we'd just said we copulate with monkeys. We got a similar expression when I started laughing after she asked us if we were soulmates.

And I couldn't even begin to describe the look on her face when I explained to her my theory on need.

I don't need Heero. When Heero goes on a mission for a month, I sleep just as well alone as I do when he's laying there beside me.

When I have an unimaginably awful day at work, all I really need is a nice big cup of coffee and some terrible TV to watch. I don't need him to fuck me into the mattress.

After he wakes up from a screaming nightmare, he doesn't really need me to hold him until he falls back asleep. He's got his crazy breathing exercises for that.

If one day he just doesn't come back from a mission, I am not going to follow him to the grave. Without Heero Yuy, my life will continue its course.

When I tell this to people, I usually get some scandalized expressions, and a few exclamations of "How can you claim to love him?" so I've given up for the most part. But see, they don't ask me the right things.

They don't ask me do you _want_ him.

Because I do. Once I get home from a terrible day of work, filled to the brim with mission reports and terrorists and terrible cafeteria food, I know I have a nice big coffee maker to go home to and some really cheesy daytime soap operas. But I still want Heero to kiss me senseless until I can forget about it.

After he's had an awful nightmare that's left him wide awake, he knows he can get back to sleep on his own, but it's still my name he calls and it's my arms he crawls into. Just because he wants me. When he's away on a mission I know I can curl up around my pillow and fall asleep in ten seconds all by myself, but I want him there next to me more than anything in the world.

After we've had a horrible fight about something completely insignificant, like whose turn it is to feed the cat, that ends up with me running to the nearest park, it's not need that brings me back home to him. It's the fact that I want him, no matter how many stupid things he does.

I know he feels the same way, too. I see it in the blueberry bagels he leaves out on the stove, even though he hates them. I can feel it in the way his lips move so gently across mine when everyone knows that Heero Yuy is anything but gentle. I can hear it in the thinly veiled worry in his tone when he reminds me to call if I'm going to be late every single morning, regardless of what happened the day before.

And while I know that if he dies I will still be a capable, thriving human being, I don't want to have to live without him. This relationship we've got, it isn't about need. It's about knowing that neither of us are perfect, we're far from it, but we still want each other anyways. And after ten years, I doubt that's going to change.

Me and Heero, we're different. And I like it that way.


End file.
